The Kraken
by SilverDuru
Summary: Melanie hears a knock on her door from Sean, a friend of her fathers. As he comes in, a booming thunder is heard. Melanie runs to Sean! What happens next is interesting.


**As Melanie sat in her chair in her living room, she looked outside into the cloudy, rainy day. She listened closely as the rain drops lightly tapped against the window she was looking out of, listening closely to the peaceful sound of nature's shower.**

 **Melanie was a small girl at 5'0", using objects around her to reach the cabinets and shelves in her house. She had dark caramel side swept hair, cream colored skin, and eyes similar to that of a Siamese cat.** _Thud, thud, thud,_ **Melanie heard, as she was broken from her slumber in her mind. "** ** _Hello? Who is it?"_** **she said in a slightly loud but shocked tone, making the person at the door laugh.** ** _"Is that a mouse or Melanie that I hear?"_** **the familiar voice said while chuckling. Melanie then got up, wearing an over-sized sweater without anything underneath, making her way towards the door. As she walked through her hallway from the living room to the front door, she realize she didn't have anything under the sweater. She then paused in her tracks and thought about running upstairs to her room to dress herself, but at the same time she didn't want to keep the person waiting in the rain. So she continued walking towards the door, and reached for the handle.**

 **She twisted the door knob with the sleeve of the sweater as she used her other hand that was engulfed in the sleeve to unlock the lock that was on the door. As she opened the door, she saw her dad's good friend Sean, who was about 5'10" in height, a bit thick, had light brown eyes, dark brown hair, as well as a scruffy, but soothing voice.** ** _"It took you long enough,"_** **He told Melanie as he smiled. "** ** _I'm sorry.. I forgot you came here to watch me, an-"_** **she was cut off by Sean patting her on the head and walking stepping through the threshold of the doorway.** ** _"Haha, it's no problem, dude,"_** **he said as Melanie moved out of his way into the house, taking off his jacket and closing his umbrella. She put her arms out to offer to take his coat and umbrella, but he instead hung it on the coat rack himself, placing his umbrella beside it. He then took off his shoes, he made his way to the living room, plopping himself on the couch, letting out a huge sigh. "** ** _W-Would you like anything to eat?"_** **Melanie stammered, as she came through the hallway entering the living room.** ** _"Nah, I'm good,"_** **Sean replied as he put his feet up on the couch.** ** _"Okay, well, if you need anything, I'll be up in-"_** **she was cut off by the sound of a thunder so loud, it nearly broke the glass around the house.**

 **Hearing this, she ran towards Sean without a second thought and jumped on him, burying her face into his chest, retreating into her over sized sweat shirt like a tortoise.** ** _"Ooof!"_** **Sean grunted as he felt the impact of Melanie landing on him.** ** _"Calm down, Mel!"_** **Sean exclaimed, in something that of a chuckle and a forced wheeze.** ** _"I'm sorry, I can't.."_** **she said, shivering her body against Sean.** ** _"Melanie,"_** **Sean said slowly,** ** _"I think the thunder is gone,"_** **Sean finished, but he felt Melanie clinging to him, shivering against his entire body.. including his cock. He didn't know how to react as Melanie just continued to shake on Sean, making him grow erect.** ** _"Since you won't get off..."_** **Sean said as he pushed Melanie to the other end of the couch, catching her by surprise. She immediately put her head out through the neck of the sweatshirt, and looked at him in an irritated manner.** ** _"What was that for?"_** **she asked him in her usual shy voice. Sean didn't reply. Instead, he looked at her dead in the eye for a second, and leaped to her. Melanie turned her head to the side while putting her arms up to shield him away from crushing her, put instead felt his presence leaning over her. Sean took her by the arms, and pinned them against the arm of the couch with a single hand. He then began to unzip his pants.**

 _ **"What are you**_ _doing?_ _ **"**_ **Melanie said, wide-eyed. Sean still had decided not to speak; only to act. As he unzipped his pants and used his legs to wiggle them off using only his legs, Melanie blushed and frowned at the sight of Sean's fat cock. She had so many thoughts running through her mind. She closed her legs to show Sean that she wasn't ready, but Sean wouldn't take no for an answer. He opened up her legs forcefully, and began to lean in his body towards Melanie's.** ** _"S-Stop.."_** **she could barely manage to get her words out.** ** _"Should have gotten off when I told you to,"_** **Sean said.** ** _"Give me a second chance, I prom-"_** **Melanie let out a mixture between a loud moan and a growl, due to Sean shoving his fat cock deep into her pussy. She held her mouth open and gasped for air while Sean pulled his cock out. As he pulled out, Melanie felt a painful pleasure in her tight pussy. She had never been fucked before, nor had she attempted to even masturbate.** ** _"Sean! Please, don't do this! I want to s-" she was cut off again by the fat cock of Sean slamming deep into her pussy, making her moan in a painful way. Sean pulled out his cock, and shoved it back in to Melanie. He was destroying her pussy without using real force. As Sean continued to pull out and in, Melanie tried to escape. She got her hands loose from Sean's grip, and decided to try and make a run for it. Sean then grabbed her by her waist, and slammed her body on the table in the living room._**

 _ **Sean then saw her round, miniature ass and his heart pumped ferociously at the sight of her untouched body. He immediately leaned over her, shoving his cock into her pussy with sheer force. She gasped and moaned at the same time, making Sean even more excited. She then turned back to him with tears in her eyes, showing him her pain. Sean showed no sign of pity in his eyes; pure domination. Melanie's pussy was so tight, that Sean had to actually use force to take his cock out. He rammed into her pussy. In. Out. In. Out. In! Out! Her pussy was closing in around him while he was fucking her! All of a sudden, she started quivering from her waist down. Sean knew she was going to cum, so he took his cock out of her pussy. She then squirted all over the table, laying there as if she were paralyzed. Sean immediately grabbed her by the waist, and rammed his fat cock balls deep into her tiny asshole without any letup. She then yelled at the top of her lungs, but Sean covered her mouth so her neighbors wouldn't hear. Melanie was wide-eyed. She couldn't believe what was happening. She was being fucked, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. She could only sit there and feel Sean ram her time and time again. After Melanie stopped screaming, Sean uncovered her mouth and grabbed her by the waist.**_

 _ **Sean then lifted Melanie up, carrying her to the couch behind them, and slamming her down on his cock going deep into her asshole, causing her to moan in guilty pleasure. She couldn't take it anymore. She squirted on the table that she was once fucked on, rolling her eyes in the back of her head, body seeming lifeless. Sean noticed this, and decided to pound her tight asshole even tighter. Melanie could feel herself fainting, but she could also feel her asshole engulfing Sean's fat cock. She had no energy left. She was being fucked senseless by an enraged cock. Her pussy has been destroyed, and her asshole is being destroyed. She leaned her back against Sean, mouth open, eyes to the back of her head, about to be filled with hot, cum in her asshole. She felt his cock go in one last time, going as deep as possible, into her asshole. She felt hot cum filler her asshole, overflowing inside of her. Sean took his cock out, and tossed Melanie to the side, semen flowing out of her asshole like a waterfall. Sean then began to wipe the rest of his cum on Melanie's perfectly shaped, round tits. Sean then got up smiling, laughing at Melanie, then proceeds to spit on her breasts. He then heads for the door passing through the hallway. He picked up his coat and umbrella, opening the door and closing it behind him slowly.**_

 _ **As Melanie lays on the couch, she thinks about how fat and strong Sean's cock was. She thought about the good little innocent tool she was. She was so ashamed of it. She mustered up enough strength to reach to her asshole, fingering it. She felt the cum in her asshole dripping out and some still stuck in there. Her hand then dropped from exhaustion as she fainted.**_

 _ **Melanie sunk the Kraken by sacrificing herself, ensuring it would never return. However, another part of her wish it would soon return and give her another adventure. As we all know, it is not a wet adventure without a Kraken!**_


End file.
